Rainsong
Description Rainsong is a cloud-like silver and white tabby she-cat with platinum eyes. History Cloudpool was born into RiverClan, but was later orphaned after both her mother and father passed away from greencough. She was raised by a series of queens, and was the only surviving kitten of her litter. Since the death of her parents, the little RiverClanner aspired to be the best medicine cat, so that nobody would have to suffer through what she did. Overtime, Cloudpool attained the rank of medicine cat. While Fogstar was merciless to the warriors, the she-cat did everything in her power to heal the broken souls that ended up in her den. She was a talented medicine cat, and an absolute asset to her clan. RiverClan would be in danger without their medicine cat. One day when Cloudpool went out, she never returned. After witnessing a gruesome, heart-wrenching event, she developed fugue, and completely forgot her identity. As most victims of fugue do, the she-cat suddenly set out and unknowingly created a new life for herself. Joining WindClan as a warrior, Cloudpool believed that she was a cat named Rainsong. She forgot all her true past, and believed herself to be born into WindClan, with a mother who believed that she could be nothing but a queen, stuck in the nursery feeding kits. Rainsong believes that she became a great warrior to prove her wicked mother wrong. Currently, Rainsong does not realize that she is truly Cloudpool, the lost medicine cat of RiverClan, the clan who tirelessly seeks her out to return her home. Kin None Personality While her previous personality is uncertain, it is obvious that Rainsong is an extremely passionate she-cat. She is caring and enthusiastic when around her fellow clanmates, while also being very dedicated to her duty. She is fueled by the belief that her mother is wrong, that she-cats can be warriors and not just kit-bound queens. She appears relatively loyal to her clan, but in terms of relationships, she's extremely loyal to her friends. Rainsong is a rather chatty she-cat, so striking up a conversation with her is not at all difficult. In fact, she typically seeks out unsure to give them a friend and aid in building their confidence. Although she appears to be a brave embodiment of confidence, the warrior absolutely fears failure. She has made it her entire life goal (according to her post-fugue life) to prove her mother wrong and build herself into the perfect warrior. Rainsong works hard, perhaps a little too much from time to time, to the point where she exhausts herself too much. Sometimes, she just needs a pal to bring her back down to earth. Once she's relaxed, she's an enjoyable conversationalist and storyteller. Relationships None currently. Gallery Life Trivia *She suffers from fugue, and as a result, she may eventually remember her old life/name/clan, and return to RiverClan to continue being their medicine cat. **Or, she may just decide that she likes WindClan better. Or maybe she'll always think she's Rainsong. Who knows? Category:Silverwhisker's Cats Category:She-cats Category:Characters Category:RiverClan Category:WindClan Category:Medicine Cats Category:Warriors Category:Main Characters